


Not-so-secret Secret Relationship

by Reddieaddict



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Panther - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern Day, Reddie, marvel x it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddieaddict/pseuds/Reddieaddict
Summary: Richie and Eddie have been dating a long time and are out as a couple, but they are so chill about it that everyone thinks they are just best bros. Then one day they kiss in front of the entire class and everyone loses they shit!





	Not-so-secret Secret Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I idea came to me in a dream when I was taking a year off from college and traveling across Europe. Just kidding. I was high on ramen and gummy worms and this spilled out of me.

Richie and Eddie are Jr’s in high school and only have one class together, which happens to be 4th-period American History. 

Richie sits right in front of Eddie in the last seat on the right end of the very first row. Therefore, Eddie sits in the last seat on the right end of the second row. (obviously.) 

None of the other Losers are in that class with them, but because of Richie’s outgoing personality, they quickly become friends with all the students in the seats around them.

By this point, Reddie had been a couple for almost 4 years, having started dating in the middle of 8th grade. 

Their family and friends know and are supportive (their parents significantly less so than the other Losers, though). They are very casual and nonchalant about their relationship, and just assume everyone knows at this point. 

So much so that everyone around them in the class thinks they are just best friends. Eddie and Richie have no idea of this and just assume that their classmates are just super chill about it. 

Everyone knows that Eddie is gay, but most people think Richie is straight. 

Richie and Eddie still bicker, but not as much as they used to when they were younger. That was just their dynamic when they were kids and it carried over into their relationship.

Everyday the students see Richie teasing Eddie, calling him nicknames, and pinching his cheeks; while Eddie, on the other hand, is always clapping back, fighting off his advances, and telling him to shut up. All mostly normal things friends do, right? 

Then there are moments where they think their friendship is a little … weird. 

Eddie sometimes packs Richie healthy snacks (like diced apples/orange slices with tajin/lemon and chili) and gives them to him in class, saying that he’s worried he would only eat junk food all day if he doesn’t. Everyone is like “tf does he care?”

Richie absentmindedly plays with Eddie’s hands, while Eddie is just taking to the girl sitting behind him. Neither of them are really paying attention to what they are doing, but everyone else is.

One time Richie asked Eddie for his phone, while Eddie was talking to the other students, and without skipping a beat he just handed it over to him and carried on talking. Richie already knew his passcode and just started going through Eddie’s instragram and tumblr like it was totally normal. Everyone was like “tf?”

Eddie is always asking Richie to promise he wont ditch any of his other classes, and says that if he does he’s going to be really disappointed. Everyone is like “why the fuck does Eddie care so much?” and “why does Richie care if Eddie is disappointed in him?” Whatever.

Whenever Eddie is cold he just says “Richie, I’m freezing!” in a whiny little voice and Richie immediately takes off his jacket/jumper and hands it over to Eddie. Everyone stares, but no one comments on the matter.

Sometimes the two boys are whispering and smiling to each other and no one else can hear what they are saying. Sketchy. 

Whenever anyone asks them what they do after school or what they did on the weekend, they always say “Richie and I” or “Eddie and I” even if other people were there, like they are a pair/item. For example: Richie and I went with Bev and Ben to the movies. Or Eddie and I when out to some party with Stan and Bill. They other students are like “why do they say it like that?” and “are they ever apart?” 

Besides these things, Eddie and Richie give off the vibe that they are just two really close bros. 

Occasionally someone will begin to suspect something, but then they see them bicker or argue and quickly change their minds. Couples don’t act like that, right? Plus Richie is straight, que no? 

Then one day, Eddie is talking to Richie about some doctor’s appointment and how his mom is going to pick him up any minute. He is going to be out for the rest of the day and won’t be able see Richie until after school. 

Richie is whining and complaining cause he's gonna miss him. 

They overhear Eddie tell Richie that he already arranged for Mike to give him a ride after school, so he doesn’t have to walk home alone. They always walk to and from school together and Eddie worries about bowers ‘n shit.

Eddie asks Richie to promise he won’t ditch any classes. He even tell him that he is going to text and ask Bev, Stan, and Bill if Richie showed up to the classes they have with him.   
Richie is like “Okay, Eddie-Bear I promise!! Fuck! I’m gonna miss you!”

Everyone is like “Okay, what the fuck is going on? Friends don’t talk like this!”

Richie is like “Huh? What are you talking about? Friends?”

Right then the teacher gets a call and tell Eddie his mom is at the front office waiting for him. 

Immediately Eddie packs his things and stands up, but right before he is about leave he says “Okay, babe, I’ll see you after school. I love you.” and leans down to kiss Richie really quickly. 

It was totally just a quick and casual peck, but everyone around them gasps and then the entire class falls dead silent. 

Eddie and Richie freeze and are like “the fuck?”

The other students are like “You guys kissed!!”

Richie is like “Yeah … that’s what couples do.” 

“You’re dating!? Since when!?”

Eddie is like “Um, since like 8th grade! This WHOLE time you thought we were friends?!”

Everyone starts asking a million questions and Eddie is like “Whatever, I gotta go.” and leaves Richie to handle all their nosey friends on his own. 

Big mistake cause Richie starts embellishing the story of their epic romance, making himself seem like this dashing knight in shining armor and that Eddie was pining over him for years, when it was totally mutual.  
In fact, Richie had asked Eddie out! 

When Eddie returns the next day, he finds out that Richie had bragged and even given them wildly exaggerated details about their sex life and he is PISSED!

Richie regrets it though, cause he got iced out for two weeks after that.

I don’t know how to end this. Ha

Okay so then after that they become an It couple, and they get voted prom queen and king. 

Richie is queen and Eddie is king.

Richie is valedictorian. 

Eddie becomes a huge popstar. Like the new Sam Smith, except way less whiney and clingy. 

Richie becomes the next Ellen, then evolves into Oprah, and that’s not even his final form. His power is only growing.

They get married and, though the wonders of future science, Eddie becomes the first cis male ever to get pregnant. They have like 6 kids.

It does comeback, but none of the losers give a shit cause they have such awesome lives, so they don’t go back. Stan blocks Mike’s number and on all forms of social media. No baths for Stan the Man! 

mike is so fucking awesome that he doesn’t need anyone’s help to defeat It.

A year before IT returned he went to Wakanda and stole some of that purple grape drank and gained the powers of the Black Panther. 

Then he came back to Derry and waited til It returned and he killed his ass.

Now Mike is happy is happy and manages a Home Depot is Derry. 

Eventually they become friends again though.

Loser's club 4 lyfe, bitch! 

this is now canon….the end.


End file.
